Heath and Kayla's visit
by JadeeXbooks
Summary: A one-shot for what happens before and after Heath and Kayla try to bust Zoey out of the House of night in 'Marked'. In Heath Point of view :D :D xx


**Hey! Just a one-shot about when Heath and Kayla come to break Z out of the HoN :D :D :D :D By the way the writting in the story thats bold is what the casts wrote :D :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters the casts do :D :D :D I just wrote this little scene :D x**

**Lurvvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D xx**

_Heath_

"Ugh, my new shoes!" Kayla's high pitched voice complained for the thousandth time.

I rolled my eyes, it was worth walking through the woods to see Zoey, with her beautiful eyes that couldn't decide whether they were green or brown, and her glossy raven black hair.

"Do you zzven know where we areee?" She hiccupped, "Where we're going?" Kayla slurred from behind me.

I sighed, "No, but the House of Night is around here somewhere." I said staring around in the dark forest lit only by our flash lights.

"Vampyre finishing school," I heard her mutter under her breath. Kayla was meant to be Zoey's best friend. You'd think she _wanted _to find her. Ever since Z left Kayla's been taking advantage of it, making herself Zoey's popular replace. She's changed a _lot _already and it's only been, what a day! But that would change when we busted Z out. "Let's just go home, we're not gonna find her!"

"Yes we will." I insisted. Kayla was also trying to replace Zoey in other things, like our relationship. She's been flirting _way_ too much for my liking and nobody could replace Z. I didn't know why she bothered trying.

Just as the thoughts sprung to mind, she, 'tripped' over a non-existent rock and stumbled onto me, grabbing my arm. She let out a yelp, I turned and helped her right herself. "Oooh, thanks Heath," She smiled flirtatiously and battered her eyelashes. Her breath smelt of alcohol and smoke, we were both drunk, but she got scared so I'd given her some of my cig.

"It's ok." I replied turning away as fast as I could. "Oh, hey I see it!" I exclaimed jogging up to the wall that surrounded the school as straight as I could.

"Great." Kayla muttered without enthusiasm. But I really couldn't care less because the most beautiful person I'd ever seen, Zoey, sat on the top of the wall.

"**Zoey! Zoey! Is that you?" **I asked, I saw her jump and swivel around to see us, she nearly fell off the wall. A ginger ball of fluff jumped from her lap with a hiss to the other side of the wall. She looked really scared.

"**Who- who is it?" **She asked while grabbing a branch for balance and squinting her eyes at us. I aimed my flash light at her as well as Kayla did, they weren't steady though, kept bouncing around dizzily.

"**Of course it's her!" **Said Kayla who suddenly seemed interested in her 'best friend'.** "Like I couldn't remember my own best friend's voice! Jeesh, she hasn't been gone **_**that **_**long!" **

"**Kayla?"** Z asked.

***

_Kayla leaves while Z and Heath talk, this is where she comes back._

I lifted my bleeding wrist to her lips, as soon as I did it flowed more freely. I moaned in pleasure, it felt like... well I don't think you really wanna know, but it felt good anyway.

Her hands started shaking, she shivered and moaned herself, I didn't mind her drinking my blood, as long as she was happy...

"**Oh my **_**god!"**_I heard Kayla screech, she'd come back without us noticing. **"What are you doing to him!" **Kayla carried on, for some reason, that made Z drop my hand and look ashamed. **"Get away from him! Leave him alone!" **Kayla carried on screaming.

I didn't move, Kayla was ruining this! This was mine and Zoey's time, we liked it, it felt so good...

"**Go."**Z said as if it pained her. **"Go and don't ever come back." **She told me looking away.

What?! No way was I leaving her! I couldn't, I loved her so much! **"No." **I told her. I didn't feel drunk anymore, I felt sober, and I _will _come back for Z.

"**Yes. Get out of here." **Z commanded.

"**Let him go!"**Yelled Kayla annoyingly.

Me and Zo had had enough of that, **"Kayla, if you don't shut the hell up I'll fly down there and suck every last drop of blood from your cheating cow body!"** Z spat. I just stared at her while I heard Kayla squeal and run off no doubt bringing the police. **"Now you need to go, too."**Z told me, turning to face me.

No I wouldn't. I loved her too much to leave. **"I'm not scared of you, Zo." **I told her.

"**Heath, I'm scared enough for both of us." **She was still staring into my eyes with her big, bright ones.

"**But I don't mind what you did. I love you Zo. More now than I ever have." **I told her truthfully, putting as much as I could into every word.

"**Stop it!"**She shouted loud enough to make me flinch. **"Just go. Please." **She sounded desperate, like she was about to burst into tears. I sat up straight, I could always come back. Just to make me leave more she added, **"Kayla's probably going to get the cops right now. None of us needs that." **So I wasn't the only one to suspect that.

I'd have to run to catch her up. **"Ok, I'll go. But I won't stay away." **I promised then kissed her, hard, putting in all my love, on her forehead. The turned before she could protest, and slid off the wall into the forest. The flashlight provided a small amount of light as I ran. I ran as fast as I could, I was a good football player, I could catch Kayla up in her drunken state easily.

I heard her panting and ran faster until I got to her. "Kayla!" I said grabbing her wrist and pulling her around.

She looked at me in shock before hugging me. "Oh god, your ok!" She fake cried into my tee-shirt probably staining it.

I awkwardly patted her back, "Yes, I'm Ok." I said.

She pulled away, "That stupid vampyre bitch must of put you under a spell! The _monster!" _She said with venom. But I knew she wasn't really worried about that, it was just another excuse to hate Z. Then she said, "And how _dare _she call me a cheating cow! I was her best friend all those years!" She raged on and walked ahead of me.

I got angry, nobody should talk about Zoey like that. _Especially _in front of me.

"Now look Kayla! Z's been your best friend for years now! You shouldn't talk behind her back. And I still love her so don't talk to me about your stupid problems!" I spat to my surprise.

She looked taken aback, her step stuttered. "Oh- I'm, ah, sorry. I guess you're right." She looked down, but I knew she was putting it on to get on my good side. "Look, I'm just really cold. I'm pissed and need my bed." She sniffed.

I sighed, "Come on then, lets go." She was lucky I felt so happy right now. The sensation I get when Z drinks my blood is… amazing! It makes me love her _even _more, makes our bond grow wildly out of proportion. I will go back for her.

Then I felt the oddest thing, an emotion that wasn't mine, sadness, scared, embarrassment? What the hell? Then I felt one that almost made my heart break, it almost subdued me to tears it hurt that much for some reason. _Lust._

I was feeling what Zoey felt.

**Like it? This was a one-shot so I won't be writting another chapter :) **

**Lurvvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D xx**


End file.
